1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail guiding structure and a nail gun having the nail guiding structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A nail gun projects out nails with its punching board. And a nail guiding structure may be disposed in front of a nail rail of the nail gun so as to hold nails on the nail rail and avoid nails from being stuck in the nail gun.
A nail guiding structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,665, wherein the FIG. 1 of said patent shows the extension parts 8, 9 can selectively pivot to the front of its nail rail and abut against nails so as to hold the nails. And its FIG. 3 further discloses that guiding parts 52, 62 are pivoted with a shaft 33, and the flexible base element 70 pushes the guiding parts 52, 62 to pivot toward the nail rail.
However, the nail guiding structure of said patent is only available for one thickness of nails. If a user loads thinner nails into the nail gun, two nails might be disposed in front of the nail rail, so that its punching board will punch two nails in the same time, and the nails will be crooked, deformed or even stuck in the nail gun.
Therefore, the present invention is arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.